Mentiras
by R.S.Black
Summary: Nuestra sangre está maldita, Reg y solo nosotros podemos salvarnos. Ahora Régulus podía verlo, Sirius solo había intentado salvarse, pero él se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde y se había quedado solo. Dedicado a laura marina lovegood NO INCEST


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mio. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, respondiendo otro reto del fro Weird Sisters, es tarde así que solo me queda decir que es en respuesta al pedido de** laura marina lovegood** ;) Que lo disfrutes, que es todo tuyo._

_Besos_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Mentiras.**

Solo han pasado cuatro días desde aquella fatídica noche en la que vio a su hermano salir a hurtadillas de Grimmauld Place con solo la varita, la ropa que llevaba puesta y aquel inconcebible cacharro muggle que escondía en el patio de atrás en un lugar tan recóndito en el que su madre no pudiera verlo.

Régulus, el joven y educado Régulus, lo había visto todo desde la ventana de su habitación a sabiendas de que Sirius no sabría nunca de que había sido descubierto por un miembro de su familia y mucho menos por su hermano menor, el cual hacía todo en la penumbra de su habitación y, según su hermano mayor, nunca se atrevería a mentirle a su madre.

_-Porque quieras o no, querido Régulus, el respeto a veces es incluso igual que la cobardía._

Pero lo había hecho, aquella mañana lluviosa de principios de enero, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y con el desayuno frente a él y las palmas sudando frío. Aquel día que anunciaba tempestad en la ancestral casa de los Black, cuando la furia de su propia madre se sintió en medio de la casa y azotó puertas, ventanas e incluso paredes mientras entraba a la cocina con los labios fruncidos en un rictus de asco y violencia, pero con los ojos destilando tal repulsión que incluso su padre sintió temor al verla.

-¿Has visto algo, Régulus? ¡Dímelo!-Régulus solo tenía quince años y una vida planeada como único futuro. Al ver a su madre con toda su entereza y ferocidad a flor de piel y al verse a si mismo reflejado en el iris de hielo de Walburga Black, sintió tanto asco de si mismo, que no pudo decir nada más que un "no" rotundo, pero que le guardaría mil desgracias para los años de vida que le quedaban.

Aquel día, ningún elfo doméstico se salvó de la venganza de su madre, no quedó más rastro que las heridas abiertas en las espaldas de cada uno de ellos y las lágrimas derramadas en el baño de la tercera planta al anochecer de la propia Walburga, aquella a la que nunca vio flaquear y mucho menos llorar, pero aún a la distancia de su propia habitación, pudo sentir su grito desgarrador trepando por la cama, traspasando sábanas de seda y entrando por sus oídos para no salir nunca más hasta el día de su muerte.

Ahora que han pasado simplemente cuatro días, Régulus siente que la casa no es la misma. Que el zapateo insoportable de Sirius anunciando su llegada y dejando la alfombra costosa de su madre llena de barro, hace más falta de la que puede aceptar. Que su manía de escuchar música muggle a todo volumen en su habitación sin insonorizarla, era una de las cosas que hacían ancestral a la mansión. Que Sirius, aquel chico rebelde cuyo nombre es prohibido, era lo único especial en esa casa inmunda que sin él, solo es un edificio vacío cualquiera.

-Amo Régulus, su madre ha mandado a Kreacher a limpiar su habitación.

-Ya voy, Kreacher.

Régulus mira por última vez la fotografía que tiene en las manos antes de arrugarla y levantarse de la silla para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, se encuentra de frente con el elfo anciano de la familia y lo único que hace es estirar la mano con la pelotita de papel y decir:

-Quiero que la quemes Kreacher, no quiero que la mires ni que mi madre te vea ¿Entendido?

-Sí, amo Régulus.

-Bien.

Se aleja por el pasillo dejando atrás al elfo y atraviesa el umbral de la puerta del baño antes de asegurarla con un hechizo y mirarse en el espejo. Las ojeras han aumentado y su cabello, su maldito cabello, le recuerda a Sirius por mucho que piense que lo ha abandonado.

-Porque eres un idiota que nunca cumple sus promesas, Sirius.-lo dice con rabia y golpea el vidrio con el puño quebrajándolo un poco, pero lo repara con un simple _reparo. _La mano le sangra a borbotones, pero le da lo mismo, porque el nudo en el pecho duele más que cualquier herida.

En ese momento, en el que su sangre deja rastro en el suelo, recuerda lo que tantas veces repitió Sirius con la rabia carcomiéndole las entrañas, pero que nunca tuvo más sentido que unas simples palabras ininteligibles, pero que ahora, que su hermano se ha ido y se ha llevado parte de la esencia de esa familia marcada por el terror, todo recobra y vuelve a su lugar dejándole en claro lo que Sirius quería decir.

_-Nuestra sangre está maldita, Régulus, y solo nosotros podemos salvarnos._

Ahora lo entiende, ahora sabe el significado de aquellas palabras vacías. Era la despedida, Sirius se despidió de él esa noche de Diciembre después de la cena con los puños cerrados. Al fin y al cabo, no lo había traicionado, solo había cumplido su promesa de salvarse.

-Pero me dejaste solo, Sirius.

Aunque tal vez siempre lo estuvo, tal vez aquellos juegos de niños en los que Régulus dejaba su porte a un lado y se dedicaba a tirar almohadazos, solo eran diversión para él, que Sirius nunca sintió lo que él porque nunca estuvo presente. Que los _eres tan debilucho, querido Reg _nunca tuvieron para su hermano el mismo significado que para él, que solo a él le parecía escuchar la promesa muda de que nunca lo dejaría solo.

_-Algún día tendrás que valértelas por ti mismo, Reg, y yo no estaré ahí para cuidarte las espaldas._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_-Como perseguir faldas, cojonudo._

_-Madre dice que esa palabra es mala, Sirius ¡No la digas más!_

_-Cojonudo, cojonudo, cojonudo, cojonudo, cojonudo…._

Ahora Régulus piensa, mientras en la caldera se quema una fotografía de dos hermanos abrazados por los hombros mientras solo uno sonríe decente y el otro saca la lengua con mofa, que incluso el _cojonudo _de Sirius hace falta entre esas paredes.

-Cojonudo.

El pequeño Reg se da cuenta demasiado tarde, de que aquella palabra no suena ni siquiera parecida saliendo de su boca que saliendo de la de Sirius.

_-Cuando estés en Hogwarts, Reg, verás que hasta la palabra cojonudo sonará genial._

Mentía, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

_Ya está, otro deseo cumplido ;)_

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
